Tigers
Striped Brothers, Striped Ones, Striped People | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Siberian tundra; ---- Formerly Vendhya (Vendhyan and white tigers); Kush or nearby; (present in Wan Tengri, Khitai; Belverus, Nemedia); Aquilonia (Snow tigers) ---- Tiger Valley, Atlantis | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = 500lbs (Vendhyan tiger) | AvgWeight2 = (Vendhyan tiger) | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = Claws, fur, fangs | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Overview = "Tigers" is a vernacular name that refers to multiple species, including white tigers, Vendhyan tigers and snow tigers, or the Smilodon (sometimes called "sabretooth-tigers"), each closely related or not to each other. | HistoryText = Pre-Cataclysmic Age On Atlantis, the tigers were known as the Striped People, and roared their savage worship to the full Moon. According to the legend, the King Tiger escaped hunters and cllimbed the vine thrown down by the Woman of the Moon, and abode in the sky many years, and ever since, all tigers worshiped the Moon, and roared at it when it was full and ripe. Kull declared he didn't believed those legends, notably because the tigers would reveal themselves to their preys and enemies by roaring their worship to the moon. Alongside existed the legend of Jaquari, the Tiger God, to which one could form a bond with using the Tiger Spell, allowing the caster to have tigers obey him or her. When he became a warrior, the old shaman declared the tiger to be the totem and protector of the orphaned Kull (who later became King of Valusia) was adopted as a child and raised by the tigers of Tiger Valley. Kull was instilled with the spirit of a tiger totem, while his twin sister Iraina learned the Tiger Spell and even tried to use it. Hyborian Age In Vendhya, land of tigers, a myth-born white tigress was appointed by the gods as the guardian of all tigers, the Tigress of the White Star. When tigers were captured by tigers hunters, she would intervene to slay the huntsmen and free the tigers. She also appeared in human form as Bengala, Protectress of Tigers. Vendhyan tigers were used for their fur, and were sometimes carried by caravans westwards, to fight and die in the gladiatorial arenas of Belverus in Nemedia, and in Wan Tengru, Khitai. Snow tigers lived notably in the province of Tanasul, in Aquilonia, and in Hyperborea. Modern Age Many tigers and white tigers were transformed by the High Evolutionary: Count Tagar, Lord Tyger, White Tiger, and her sister Snow Queen. White Tiger was later cloned as She-Cat by the Master of the World. Malcolm Murphy was the unwilling subject of genetics experiment performed by a splinter of Hydra who physically merged him with a tiger, creating a hybrid man-tiger with the memories and instincts of both, who worked under the code-name Man-Eater. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Non-exhaustive list of tigers. * Rajah | Notes = * Zula's clothing was made of a Vendhyan tiger's hide, given to him when he grew to manhood. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Felines Category:Tigers Category:Hyborian Age Races Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races Category:Earth Animals